


The Witch's Sister

by kate_c84



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_c84/pseuds/kate_c84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Originals AU-Family is the most important thing to Sabine.How far would she go to save her little sister,Davina, who may be the most powerful witch alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of young girls and churches

**Author's Note:**

> I aim to finish this story within a month. The chapter isn't finished but I thought that I'd might as well post what I have. I've just started in the fandom so if anything seems out of character- apologies.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” 

Davina stared in horrified interest at the well dressed man who was now walking before her instead of lying in a coffin with a dagger in his heart. 

“My name is Elijah.” Instinctively she threw him up to the ceiling. Elijah laughed as she threw him around the room. “Now, now it’s simply bad manners to throw people around when all they want to do is talk.” he said. 

“I don’t care about manners and I don’t want to talk,” Davina said as she subjected him to the whims of her temper. Elijah stayed silent until she grew tired of throwing a temper tantrum and dropped him to the floor . “I really don’t care why your not a stiff in your coffin anymore or what you have to say.”

“I’m hurt,” Elijah said, mockingly as he stood up. “ You used to care. You cared a lot. So much that you stuck the dagger in me time and time again and stalked me in my dreams. From a performance of La Boheme in Paris to a fashion show in New York. None of which has anything to do with figuring out how to kill an original” Davina turned from him and smirked at the memory. 

“That was a mistake,” she said as she glanced out the window, softly smiling at the memories of the snow falling on Paris. 

“I don’t think it was. Do you want to know what I think,” Elijah asked as he approached her.

“Not really,”Davina retorted.

“I think that you are a vibrant young lady,” Elijah began, ignoring her previous retort. As the eldest brother of his rather numerous siblings, Elijah knew that when a teenage said ’Not really’ they actually meant the opposite. “Who feels caged. You want to be free, to travel the world. Instead you are stuck in this attic , watching as the world changes without you. You don‘t even have a T.V.”

“You can save the speech. I heard it all from your brother Klaus already. “ Davina replied bitterly , as she remembered finding Tim’s dying body on the floor of the church. 

“Klaus?” Elijah asked, confused and a little annoyed at his younger brother. Apparently Rebekah, his lovely little sister forgot to mention his message to Klaus. Once again he would have to undo the damage wrought by his little brother’s temper.

Davina turned from the window slowly letting anger and hurt consume her.  
“He tried to get me pledge my allegiance to him tonight and said all the same things you did to get me to hate Marcel. He said that I was a prisoner and that Marcel was using me and didn’t give a damn about me. And when that didn’t work he threatened someone that I loved.“ Tears streamed down Davina’s face as she stared at the oldest Original. Her voice trembled and she felt like blowing up the enter church, her prison for the past couple of months, to pieces with both of them inside it. 

Part of Elijah wanted to comfort the girl like the way he used to comfort his little sister when they used to human. However, he kept his distance, anxious to convey the fact that he meant her no harm, at this point in time.

“I am truly sorry for my brother’s actions Davina. My brother has a tendency to lack judgment when it comes to matters concerning family. He’s infantile, rash” 

“You forgot ‘homicidal ass’.” 

Elijah chuckled at that little interruption. 

“Yes that too. But I’m not like that. You examined my memories. You know that,Davina”

“Just go,” Davina said. “I’ve had enough of vampires and people trying to tell me how I feel and what I should do. I just want to be left alone. Please.”

Elijah nodded and let his hand drop from his pocket. “Very well,” he said. “ I’ll send someone for the coffin.” The door slammed shut as he left. A few minutes later as he leaned against the attic door, he heard a young girl sobbing and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to take longer than I thought. I’m currently participating in  
> NANOWRIMO. I’d like to have this AU story finished by my birthday next year, which is in March. Call me odd but it does break my heart that Klaus has no one who believes in him in the series so I’d like to remedy that in this story. Look forward to that in the future.

The heavy French doors slammed shut echoing Klaus’ anger , frustration and relief at the events of the night. Rebekah aided Hayley across the entry way to the enormous staircase. Both girls glanced at each other as Klaus commanded Rebekah to join him at the library. Hayley struggled to support herself without Rebekah’s help in an effort to show strength to the father of her child and protested that if they were going to make plans regarding me her then she wants to know. Pausing in his trek and without looking back Klaus stated that he merely want to go over tonight’s events with his dear little sister Rebekah who he entrusted the well being of the mother of his unborn child to while he was attempting to persuade Davina the Teenage Witch to join his side .

Rebekah rolled her eyes and leading Hayley by the shoulder, led Hayley upstairs to her bedroom. 

\--------  
Rebekah fussed over the unblemished sheets, absorbed in the ‘right technique’ to tuck someone into bed. Hayley grabbed her wrist when she it appeared that Rebekah was about to un do the sheets for the fifth time. 

“Look,” Hayley, started.” It wasn’t your fault .” Rebekah dropped the blanket and stood up lightly pulling her wrist from Hayley’s hand careful not to exert any unnecessary force. 

“Right, “she said, glancing to the side of Hayley‘s face. “I merely guilted you into visiting a doctor deep in the bayou and left you in the hands of person I’ve only met a handful of times who happens to be a witch and a member of the coven who is basically holding your life and the life of my niece of nephew…”

“Niece,” Hayley interrupted.

“My niece ,”Rebekah repeated finally meeting Hayley’s eyes and smiling, “hostage, so they can force my brother and in default the rest of my family to carry out their plan to rid New Orleans of Marcel. “

“Look, you may be an Original but your far from perfect and you were right. I have to take better care of myself. Besides, I think I’m starting to understand your family better after you know being forced to live with you . You were probably out looking for Elijah. Did you find out where he was?”

“Yes, I did. At least I accomplished something tonight. I found where Marcel is stashing my brother. And I saw him in a vision. It was after Klaus undaggered me. Elijah took me to the opera. Just he and I.”

“Klaus wasn’t with you?”

Rebekah smirked and shook her head. “He was never interested in the opera. It requires a certain degree of… sophistication which Klaus will probably never possess even if he lives for another thousand years.”

“What did Elijah say?” Hayley asked.

“He just asked us to keep you safe and that he’ll be back soon. Now you’re probably tired, I don’t want to keep you up with my babbling and I have a maniacal older brother to contend with waiting for me downstairs.”

“If he gives you any crap, just send him to me. I’m pretty sure that I can do or say whatever I want and he don anything to me.”

“Goodnight Hayley,”

\--------------------

Rebekah entered the library and found her big brother, Klaus standing in front of the fireplace, with his hands clasped behind him. She rolled her eyes at the obviously dramatic scene before her. 

“Sister dearest,” Klaus began as he smiled. “Thank you for finally gracing me with your ever lovely presence. Now could you please care to explain to me you allowed this to happen?” His voice hardened as he turned around and glared at his sister. The flames leapt and crackled behind him. 

“Me? I allowed this to happened?” Rebekah began yelling. “And where were you? Out chasing your dreams of becoming King of New Orleans instead of protecting your child and looking for our brother?”

“ As I previously explained,” Klaus began struggle to keep a civil tone. “And keep in mind that I am attempting to control my temper, little sister, I have a plan that when executed will ensure the birth of the gestating fetus now residing in the little wolf upstairs as per Elijah’s and your wish and give me what I want .Now,” Klaus slowly walked towards Rebekah until he could see the pupils of her eyes widen in fear. “ Would you please care to tell me where you were tonight?”

Rebekah turned to the side and sat down on the dark brown leather chair , attempting to put a little distance between her brother who was at this moment, almost crossing the psychotic -put a dagger into your little sister- line. “While you were off on your search of Marcel’s weapon of mass destruction, I was searching for our brother. I spoke to him,”

“Oh is that so? And what did our dear brother have to say?”

“He asked us to keep Hayley safe and I swore to him that I would.”

“I wonder what he would say in regards to your actions tonight.”

“I’m sure that he would approve of them since it involved saving someone he holds dear.”

“And whom exactly do you mean.”

“Why don’t you ask him that?”

“Ask him what exactly,” they turn around and find Elijah standing behind them. “ What are you two arguing about now? I could hear you from the vestibule.”

“Never mind,” Klaus said looking away, as Rebekah rushed from her chair to put her arms around her beloved brother. 

“You’d be pleased to know that Hayley and her baby is safe and sound. “ Rebekah said archly. “I tucked them both in upstairs.” Klaus rolled his eyes at the obvious play for their brother’s approval.

“And do we know who was behind the attack?” Elijah said as he unbutton his suit jacket and sat down in the same chair Rebekah was occupying a few moments ago. He motioned to the twin chair next to him, inviting his younger brother to join him. However, Klaus merely looked away and walked back towards the fireplace. Rebekah smirked as she witnessed the exchange and then, with a triumphant smile on her face too the seat next to Elijah, delighting in the glare Klaus gave her as he glanced back.

“The witches, in particular Agnes. It seems she was in cahoots with the physician to do away with both my child and Hayley.” Klaus replied. 

“Nevertheless something must have them spooked. We must find Sophie Deveraux and bring her here where we can question her in safety.”

“I’m ready when you are brother.” Klaus turned towards his brother, eyes eager for a massacre. 

“No not yet, I don’t want to wake Hayley. She must be exhausted. The afternoon then. By that time Sophie would have learned of what occurred in the bayou and I would hope be as affronted as we are and would willing reveal any information she may have .Goodnight you two.” Elijah stood and kissed Rebekah on the forehead. He walked out the room , ignoring the incredulous look on Klaus’ face.


End file.
